Because of Me
by The Dragon You Must Not Tickle
Summary: This all happened because of ME. No one else, just ME. WARNING: Rape, mention of eating disorder, pregnancy, depression, cutting, assault, madness. Yep, I think that's it. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

_**Because of Me**_

Prologue

This all happened because of **ME.** No one else, just **ME**. If **I** hadn't had moved to London, no scrap that, if **I** hadn't even been born. None of this would have happened. If **I** didn't exist everyone's life would be so much better. Danny, he'd probably have an amazing and deserving girlfriend (or maybe even wife) by now if it wasn't for **ME**. Tom, **I** kept dragging hi down, every time **I** needed help he helped me, he would have gone so much further by now if it wasn't for **ME**. Harry, he probably wouldn't have gone mad by keeping **MY** secret, he'd be happy and sane by now if it wasn't for **ME**. And Dou... I can't even say his name and anyway I deserved what he did to me. Everyone would be happy and getting on with their lives by now if it wasn't for **ME**. This all happened because of **ME!**

And then I felt the pain.

_A/N: I hope someone's gonna review and by the way the prologue happened after the next few chapters I'll tell you when the prologue comes in. R&R please_


	2. Please, Please

**Please, Please**

Running, running, running, that's all I seem to be doing these days. This has been going on for months now but I don't know why he keeps doing it though. I asked him that at first but he just got angrier and did it again. In the end I just gave up asking. Now where was I, o ye, running, running, running, running away from him! Dead end, nowhere to go. I hide behind the dustbin, hoping he'll just give up and go away!

"Rebecca, where are you?" I could hear him walking around looking for me. Hearing his footsteps coming closer and closer and closer. He throws the dustbin to the side and pins me against the wall. I tried to scream but he just put his hand over my mouth.

"Why do you keep running away from me babes?" he asks, I could feel his horrible breath stinking of alcohol on my skin.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I screamed trying to wriggle away from his grasp. But he's holding on so tight I knock my head on the wall

"I do this for you, because I love you." he says, his stinking breath almost touching my lips.

"Stop it!" I scream trying to get away.

"Why should I?" he asks, just pushing me harder against the wall and holding tighter on my arms. I knew there would be more bruises on there by the morning.

"Please."

A/N: Thanks to Pervectionisoverrated, STORYFREAK101 and FlyingZoe for reviewing and i hope more than just them are reading this. you know what to do now just R&R please.


	3. Five Colours in Her Hair

**Five Colours in her Hair**

_5 years later_

I stood on my own-wearing a yellow T-Shirt and jeans, with five colours in my hair. Red a symbol of pride and strength. Green a symbol of nature and health. Blue a symbol of creativity and intelligence. Orange a symbol of fun, easy going and youthfulness, and finally purple a symbol of mystery and power. When the music started, i looked almost like a statue, my arms hanging limply by my side and only one heel moving slightly to the beat. The massive sound unit behind me making my face look very small behind my mop of blonde hair. Camera two slid down behind me while filming the massive crowd swaying to the first beats of the song, but I was concentrating completely on the song, giving everything into it. I turned to camera one. I knew exactly where it was. My face flashed on the enormous screen behind me. I lifted the microphone to my mouth. I sung the first line quietly. then halfway through the first verse, i started giving it all I've got. My face was full of feeling, in my imagination my voice is passionate, filling the stadium with a pure sound. I looked straight into the camera while opening my heart to everyone at home, in addition to those in the concert. The audience listened carefully, like I had enchanted them. This was my best performance yet.

"Becks, phone!"The cameras disappeared. The audience disappeared. Everything disappeared. Back to reality. AAAAAAGGHH!Why does mum have to always do that. I tried to get everything back, but my fantasy had vanished.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's your brother" I rushed down the stairs. I hadn't heard from him in months. Just to keep you up to date, My name is Rebecca Leanne Fletcher. Sister of the guitarist in the famous British band, Mcfly, Tom Fletcher. I know it sounds weird, but i don't even know who else is in the band!I know, I know, your brother is in an extremely famous band and I don't even know who they are! What kind of a sister are you! Be gentle with me, it's not my fault. You see, five years ago my mother and father got divorced, and since I wanted to get away from some people in my past, I don't want to talk about, I went and lived with my mother and Tom stayed with my father. since then I've been living in Fond du Lac, Wisconsin, United States of America. So it's not my fault i don't know who they are alright1 Now where was I, o ye. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone from my mum.

"Hi, Never Calls"

"Hello, No.1" If you want to know we call each other by nicknames, I call him Never Calls, well, because he never calls! And he calls me No.1 because it's me who he got the inspiration for his first ever No.1, Five Colours in Her Hair.

"How are you then?You haven't called in ages!"

"Yeah sorry about that I've been on tour. Anyway mum asked me to ask you something."

"OK, shoot."

"I thought maybe you wanted to come and live with me for a while, because we know how much you want to be a singer, so I thought..."He probably had more to say but he got cut off by me screaming.

"YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!"I screamed. He's probably almost deaf by now with all my screaming.

"OK then. I've booked a ticket for you to come to London next week so then you can come and meet the band then, OK."

"OK, Bye then."

"Bye"

I'm going to London!

A/N: Thanks to Vero for commenting on the last chapter and thank you to whoever is reading this. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Room on the 3rd floor

**Room on the 3rd Floor**

Sitting in the waiting area, well, waiting, hence the name waiting area. I've been waiting here for ages now, watching the world go by. Tom was supposed to be here ages ago. But he called and said he had a band emergency, apparently one of them got stuck in a toilet, i didn't ask how because i didn't want to know. So I just went to get a coffee in the cafe and just kind of walked around a bit. The good thing about airports is that you never get lonely, there's always someone there, the busyness of the airport never dies down.

"AAAAAAHHH" someone had just jumped on my back and almost made me fall on the floor.

"Nice to see you too" Tom said as he climbed off my back. He hadn't changed a bit since i last saw him. That bleach blonde hair, brown eyebrows and chocolaty brown eyes.

"Tom!" i said as i almost hugged my brother to death!

"*cough* you're suffocating me!" he said as i let go of him before i caused some serious damage!

" Can't your own sister not be happy to see you then?"

" Yes of course but no need to suffocate me!"

"Sorry, i'm just happy to see you. I haven't seen you in 1 year, 3 months, 3 weeks and 5 days. Not that i'm counting."

" Right, well we better get goin then the rest of the band can finally meet you,"

"Can't wait!"

* * *

"Your room's on the third floor, second door on the left, bathroom's first door on the right. Go put your bags up there then come to the kitchen. I think the boys are out in the garden. I'll go tell them your here. Ok"

"Yes sergeant major" I said as i walked up the stairs in to my new room. We had just been on a 2 hour car drive from the airport to Tom's house and i was completely nackered. I just wanted to go to sleep but Tom insisted i go meet the band first. So i just dropped my bags on the bed and ran back down the stairs into the kitchen where Tom said they would be. They were all sat round the kitchen table. Figeting like they were school boys in assembly.

"Guys, this is Rebecca." Tom said as they all looked up at me.

And then i saw him. The person i thought i got rid of five years ago. I saw his face, that horrible face, those hypnotizing eyes that made you want to trust him and forgive him. and then i heard his voice, that horrible voice that tormented me all those years ago.

" Hi, you must be Rebecca"

_A/N: Thanks to FlyingZoe again for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to whoever's reading this. Reviews are appreciated. B.T.W. mcfly all live together in the story, it wouldn't work if they weren't, ok._


	5. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

"Duh, Tom just said that!" I was zapped out of my trance with a ( quite charming in fact ) northener's voice as he slapped **HIM** over the head. He deserved it anyway, what he did to me. Just to keep you up to date I never told anyone about what he did to me. I just wanted to keep the past in the past, OK.

"I was just saying!" shivers went down my spine as I heard his voice again.

"Ignore these two, there always like that. I'm Harry by the way." he reached out his hand for me to shake it. But I just stood there like I was frozen to the spot. I just couldn't take my eyes off **HIM**. Didn't he remember who I was or something, I mean he should remember me, I remember him. Then I looked into his eyes. He remembered,

"Hello. Earth to Rebecca!" Tom said as he waved his hand in front of my face. Then I realized everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to talk and Harry was still holding his hand out for me to shake it.

" Sorry, I was just out there for a moment." I managed to mumble, shaking Harry's hand, still staring at **HIM**.

" Anyways, I'm Danny" said the boy that slapped **HIM** and for that, I instantly liked him.

" Hi, nice to meet you" I said as I shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you too Rebecca." he said as he let go of my hand and smiled. I don't know why, but when he smiled it made me smile too.

" Please, call me Becks" I said the smile still plastered on my face.

" And i'm Dougie." My smile vanished when I heard that voice again and shivers went down my spine, again.

" I know." Everyone went quiet after I said that. You could hear a pin drop, that's how quiet this awkward silence was.

" What? You two know each other?" Tom finally had broken the silence. Now we just stood there waiting for the other to answer. After minutes of just staring at each other. Giving each other the evil eyes. He finally spoke.

" Ye, me and Becks kind of went out. Let's just say, it didn't go that well" he said never taking his eyes off me. The other three just stared at us, like we were aliens.

"Ye, you could say that." I said, still staring at him. When I said that he looked away from my eyes and looked at the floor instead like it was something more interesting.

" You didn't say you had gone out with my sister." Tom said in a brotherly kind of way.

" Well, I didn't know she was your sister now, did I!" he said as he jumped out of his seat and walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him as he went.

" Becks, you okay?" Tom asked with concern. Only then I noticed a tear fall down my cheek.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I lied.

" Then why are you crying?" He said pulling me into a hug.

" It's just, I've been down memory lane, a lane I hoped I'd never have to go down."

_A/N: Thanks to FlyingZoe again, again for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to anyone who's still reading this. reviews are appreciated. Sorry the chapters are short but that's all i can think of for the chapters. sorry. _


	6. Sorry's Not Good Enough

**Sorry's Not Good Enough**

2 weeks have passed since I came here and I haven't spoken to Dougie since that day. well at least I can actually say his name now. Anyways, lets see, what's happened in the last 2 weeks. Well, I've been to watch them recording their new album. Been to an award show. Danny's gotten stuck in a toilet, _three times. _Harry's become my best friend, he's just so funny and picks me up when i'm down. Tom's still pestering me about what happened with Dougie, but I just tell him,like I told you, I want to keep the past in the past. I've fallen for danny... wait, wait, wait, hold up, did I just say that! I guess I did. I don't know there's just something about him that I like, the way he laughs, his smile, is hair... sorry I just drifted off for a moment there. where was I again, o ie, that's it, I think.

Anyway I was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea by myself, the only sounds were me breathing and the clock on the wall. Tom was doing some recording or something, Harry was out with his girlfriend, Danny was out with some of his mates and Dougie was upstairs. I actually liked the peace and quiet, i get time to think about things, which I don't get to do when there are four mad people running around the house. Just then the door opened and Dougie walked in. He looked in the cupboards, got out a biscuit and then sat down opposite me. We just sat there for what felt like hours. I could feel his eyes watching every move I made. Finally he spoke.

"Becks..."he started.

"Don't call me that, only my **friends** call me that." I interrupted him .

"Fine, Rebecca.I've changed alright, i'm not who I used to be." he said. But I didn't believe him. No one, like that, could ever change.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I told him.

"I have, and i'm really sorry what I put you through, I know you probably won't ever forgive me, but I'm really, really, sorry." After he said that I just got up from my chair, leaving my half drunken tea on the table, and walked out of the kitchen, as I mumbled to myself.

" Sometimes, sorry's not good enough."

_A/N: Thanx to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and to any one who's reading this. I'm sorry if some people stop reading this because of Dougie i know he's out of character but this story just came to me so I had to write it , hey, you can't please everybody. If you want me to keep writing this story can you please review B.T.W. I've changed a bit of the prologue because it fits in more with the story now. _


	7. I Wanna Hold You

**I Wanna Hold You**

Danny's P.O.V.

Is it wrong to fall for your best friend's sister? Who is also your other best friend's ex? Yes? Well tough because I have! Yes i like Rebecca alright! Can you just stop that now so I can get on with the story? Good. Thank you. Anyway, ever since I first saw her I can't get her out of my head, ever since I saw that smile and those eyes...Yeah I know what your thinking now, he's going to get all lovey dovey on us, can someone pass the sick bucket please? Yeah well it's probably never gonna happen between us anyway, her being dougie's ex and tom's sister and all. I wonder what happened between those two anyway? Ever since she came dougie's been all weird and everything. Like, when one of them comes into a room the other one goes out. It must have been really bad if they can't even be in the same room as each other. Even though it's probably never gonna happen between us two i've still wrote a song for her. You now just to get all those feelings out of my head. Do you want to hear it? OK here goes.

_Tell me that you want me baby_

_Tell me that it's true_  
_Say the magic words I would destroy the world for you_

_An army for the broken hearted_  
_Marching through the streets_  
_And every city's burning to the ground under your feet_

_I wanna hold you_  
_My skies are turning black_  
_(Feels like a heart attack)_  
_And I'd do anything you ask_  
_I wanna hold you bad_

_I'd melt the polar ice caps baby_  
_Watch them flood the earth_  
_I'd do anything to show you what your love is worth_  
_So won't you show me your devotion_  
_To heal my aching heart_  
_It's like a neutron bomb explosion_  
_Tearing me apart_

_I wanna hold you_  
_My skies are turning black_  
_(Feels like a heart attack)_  
_And I'd do anything you ask_  
_I wanna hold you bad_

_Attention please_  
_We interrupt this program with some disturbing news_  
_A world wide evacuation_  
_We're going to lose_  
_Make Polarize the nation_  
_I guess it shows us just the love you do_

_I wanna hold you_  
_My skies are turning black_  
_Feels like a heart attack_  
_And I'd do anything you ask_  
_I wanna hold you bad_  
_Bad_  
_Bad_  
_I'd do anything you ask_

_I wanna hold you bad_

Rebecca's P.O.V

That song can't be about me can it? Na, no one like Danny jones would ever like me. Would he? AAARRRGGHHH! I'm so confused! If you're wondering why I'm hiding behind a chair outside a recording studio, it's because I only came up here to tell Danny that dinner's ready, but then I heard him singing this song so I jumped behind a chair so he wouldn't see me.

" Did you like it?" Was he talking to me? No he couldn't see me could he? Only then did I notice there was mirrors on the wall and there was a window in the recording studio. I stood up from behind the chair and smiled awkwardly at him, I could feel my face going red. I walked into the recording studio and stopped a few paces from him.

"Sorry, I know i shouldn't have been listening, just i came up to say th..."

" Do you know, that song is about you?"I got cut off in the middle of my sentence. I could feel my face going even redder. OMG! He wrote a song about me. Wait does that mean he likes me. Oh my god he likes me! He really likes me! Ok, that just sounded like a bad Oscar speech. I cut off in the middle of my thoughts, he probably saw me all flustered, as he leaned in to kiss me. Oh my god he's actually kissing me! Oh my god, I say Oh my god way too much. His kiss was soft and sweet, nothing like how Dougie used to kiss me. Oh my god ( you see! I say it way too much!) I'm thinking about my ex when i'm kissing a guy I've liked since I came here. How stupid am I? I'm finally kissing the boy I want and all I can think about is Dougie. Dougie, Dougie, Dougie. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

_A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and to everyone that's reading this. Reviews are appreciated. B.T.W. Some parts of the story from now on will be in different people's P.O.V. not just Rebecca's._


	8. Down by the Lake

**Down By The Lake**

Tom's P.O.V.

"Guys, come and look at this." Harry shouted from the kitchen. Me and Dougie got up from our chairs in the living room and walked into the kitchen where Harry was.

"What?" Dougie asked as he noticed Harry staring at something out of the window.

"Look and you'll see!" We both looked out of the window and we saw Becks and Danny, lets just say getting rather cosy down by the lake. Danny had his arm wrapped around her and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. I happened to notice when Dougie saw them he clenched his fists like he was getting ready to punch someone. Well, that's something to expect when she's your ex, but it's been 5 years i thought he would've gotten over her by now. She said it didn't go that well, but how bad could it be.

"I told you something was going on between them two, I told you!" Harry said jumping up and down like a child.

"Yes, I know you told me." I said. He told me like two weeks ago that he thought something was going on between those two, but I thought that she would have told me if her and Danny were going out. Yeah, well i'm just happy that she's happy.

_1 Hour Earlier_

Rebecca's P.O.V.

"So, can I borrow this then?" I asked Danny as I held up their first album. Room on the 3rd floor. I thought because I live with them I might as well hear some of their music. We were in Danny's room, I was sitting on his bed looking through hid CD rack and he was sitting on the other side of the room playing his guitar.

"Yeah, if you want to." He said not really paying any attention to me.

" Alright then, moody pants!" I said and he looked straight up at me.

" I am not a moody pants!" he said as he put down his guitar and walked over to me, but with a smile on his face.

"Moody pants, moody pants!" I said as I stood up. I know childish, but that's just me.

" You did not just call me that!"

"I think just did!"

" Right, that's it!" he said as he rugby tackled me to the bed. We were both in fits of laughter by the time we sat up. And then we just stood there looking at each other and before I knew it I felt our lips crashing on to each others as he pushed me back on the bed. I had never felt like this before, I felt I was safe and wanted for the first time in my life. Then I felt his hand slide up under my T-Shirt.

_"Rebecca, where are you?" I could hear him walking around looking for me. Hearing his footsteps coming closer and closer and closer. He throws the dustbin to the side and pins me against the wall. I tried to scream but he just put his hand over my mouth._

_"Why do you keep running away from me babes?" he asks, I could feel his horrible breath stinking of alcohol on my skin._

_"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I screamed trying to wriggle away from his grasp. But he's holding on so tight I knock my head on the wall_

_"I do this for you, because I love you." he says, his stinking breath almost touching my lips._

_"Stop it!" I scream trying to get away._

"No!" I screamed as I pushed him off of me. Those feelings I had, had vanished.

Danny's P.O.V.

"Becks, are you OK?" i asked as I stood from when she pushed me on the floor. Man, that girl's strong!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for pushing you like that." She said. She was shaking like it was winter or something, so I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me and kissed her head.

"It's OK, don't worry about it. If your not ready, your not ready. We can take it as slow as you like, OK?" I told her trying to comfort her.

"Thanks"

"Do you want to go down to the lake and just talk?" I asked her as I stood up from the bed and reached out my hand for her to hold it. For a few seconds she just stood there staring at my hand. And then she finally said

"I'd like that" she said as she entwined her hand in mine and got up from the bed. As we walked out of the door and down to the the lake I thought to myself. Even though I trust her and everything. I swear she's not telling me something.

_A/N: Thanx to Shaz1123 for reviewing the last chapter. Reviews make my day! So please review! I might get the chance to write more now because its the holidays so there might be more chapters tomorrow or the day after maybe.B.T.W. I know some of you might think some of Mcfly are out of character. But I dont know them and it's fiction, hence the term fan**fiction **and can you please check out my new story Dougie the Druggie, thank you_


	9. Nowhere Left to Run

**Nowhere Left To Run**

Tom's P.O.V.

"Becks, breakfast!" I shouted as I walked into her room. Oh! She's not here. I check in the bathroom, but she's not in there either. I'll go ask Danny, he'll probably know where she is. I walk over to his room and walk straight in, because he always walks straight in on me without knocking, so why can't I do it to him.

"Danny, do you kn..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence, because you'll never guess what I saw. Well, you probably will but..Oh forget it! Danny and Becks were in Danny's bed, only their heads popping out from under the duvet.

"Right, I'll just leave you to it then." I said to no one in particular as they both were still asleep as I backed out of the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry and Dougie were sitting at the kitchen table eating the pancakes I had made and Dougie had just spilled syrup all over his clothes, when, oh, when will he grow up.

"Where's Becks?" Harry asked me as I sat down to eat my own pancakes.

"Oh, I decided not to disturb them." I tried to say while I scoffed pancakes in to my mouth.

"Them?"Harry asked me with a confused look on his face. I gave him a look back that said "Yes, them!" and I think he finally got it.

"Oh, them. Danny and Becks sitting in a tree S H A G G I N G!" Harry sang. I gave him another look while I tried to stuff more pancakes in my mouth that said "Seriously?" and he gave me a look back that said "Yes, seriously!"

Rebecca's P.O.V.

"Hey, Becks." I woke up to someone saying my name and then I remembered where I was.

"Hey, Dan." I said as I sat up in his bed and rubbed my eyes to try to wake myself up. I looked at where Danny was and he was playing his guitar in the corner of the room. I got up out of bed and went over to sit next to him.

"I'm going down to get breakfast, do you wanna come down with me?" I asked him.

"Nah, i'll come down in a bit." he said not looking up from his guitar.

"K, see you later then." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. I was still in my pajamas, but I wasn't bothered to go to my room and change, and the guys have seen me in my pajamas loads of times so I just went straight down the stairs. What? Why am I in my Pajamas you ask? Why would I not be in my pajamas? Oh, you thought we actually did it. No, no, no, no, I just stayed in his room because we like each others company and I felt safe when I was with him. He knows I'm not ready for that anyway.

"Hi, guys" I said as I walked into the kitchen, as I sat down on the kitchen table I said "ww, pancakes." I looked up and saw Harry and Tom had knowing smirks plastered on their face.

"What?" I asked them.

"You were in Danny's room this morning." Tom said trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Yes I was, so? We didn't do it, if that's what your implying." I said.

"Yeah, OK, we believe that!" Harry said sarcastically.

"What, it's true!"

"If you say so!" Tom said trying not to laugh. These guys can be so immature sometimes!

_That Night_

"And that's the news at 11 O'clock, Goodnight." Who even watches the news at 11 O'clock anyway! Oh, ye, me! But i'm only watching it because there's nothing else good on and i'm not tired enough to go to bed. The guys are out partying somewhere, they asked me if I wanted to come but I said no because i'm not the partying sort of type. Just then I heard the door opening and closing. They can't be back this early, Tom said they would be back about 2 or 3, not 11. I walked out to hall and saw Dougie, drunkenly, trying to get up the first step of the stairs. Men!

"What are you trying to do and where are the others?" I asked him leaning against the door frame. He just looked at me for a moment and then he said.

"They told me to go home." He said whilst he drunkenly clonked himself down on the stairs. "They told me I was too drunk, I mean, do I look too drunk to you? I'm perfectly sober."

"Hmm, if you say so." I said as I clonked myself down next to him. " I think you should go to bed, you don't look that so..." I got cut off in the middle of my sentence by Dougie crashing his lips onto mine. For a second I kissed back, not thinking straight, then I came to my senses. I pushed him off of me and ran up the stairs and tried to get to my room, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"You know I never stopped loving you, ever since I laid my eyes on you I loved you, even though you kept pushing me away I never stopped loving." He said as he held me against the wall.

"Get off me! I love Danny, not you!" I screamed in his face. Did I just actually admit that I love Danny? I guess I did. I shouldn't have said that he just pushed me harder against the wall and I knocked my head against the wall.

"Danny will never love you as much as I love you, you should be with me not him, I will never stop loving you, never forget that!"He said, practically spitting in my face. " And If you tell anyone about this, they will never believe you. You see i'm the sweet little innocent one, that would never hurt a fly, they'll just think your saying that to get attention!" I felt trapped, just like I felt 5 years ago, and there was nowhere left to run.

_A/N: Thanx to anyone that reviewed the last chapter and anyone who read this. Reviews make my day! So please review! B.T.W. Can you please check out my new story Dougie the Druggie and can you please ell me should I keep it a One shot or make it a chaptered story, thank you._


	10. I'll Be OK

**I'll Be OK**

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I forced my eyes open, because of the pain all over my body and the splitting headache I had, and blinked at the sudden burst of light. Then I realized I was lying in the hallway. I tried to stand up, whilst trying to remember why I was not in my bed, but I fell against the wall because I was still tired. I looked at my watch, 12:44p.m., The guys won't be back for another hour or two. I staggered my way into a room, which I thought was my bedroom, but it turned out to be the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror and stared at my self. It didn't look like it was me that was staring back. My shoulder had a fresh bruise on it, my hair was an absolute mess and I had a line of dried up tears going down my face. What had happened to me?

My eyes traveled down my body then they stopped at my jeans. The buttons of my jeans were undone, my trousers were almost falling down, I don't know where my belt was and my underwear, knickers, what ever you wanna call them were also almost falling down. How did I not notice that before? Then it all came back to me. As I thought back, to what happened barely two hours ago, fresh tears started flooding down my cheeks. I slid down against the bath and just sat there crying to myself for what felt like hours until I had finally ran out of tears. I tried to think of a way to get rid of the pain. I looked over to the toilet. I could try that again. I did that five years ago when I met him the first time. It helped a bit last time I did it, but it caused too much pain and it was obvious I was losing weight. I needed something stronger this time, something that wasn't so obvious, but still had a better effect though. Got it.

I stood up and walked over the cupboard which kept all the bathroom things in. I scan over the the things in there trying to find the thing I want. Toothbrush...toothpaste...flannel.. A HA! I take it out of the cupboard and say to myself if I just do this all the pain will go away. I put it on my arm, just so I've got the feeling of it, I gently scrape it across my arm and a small line of blood seeps from my skin. The feeling is absolutely amazing, all the pain I was feeling just goes away and it feels like i'm on top of the world. I grab a flannel and gently put it on my cut, so the blood doesn't drop on the floor.

I've just got to keep telling myself if I keep doing this again and again, until the pain goes away, in the end, I'll be OK, but deep down inside of me, I know I wont.

_A/N:Thank you to FlyingZoe, Shaz1123 and Vero for reviewing the last chapter and Vero, that's how I got the idea for this story that he was the sweet little innocent one, that wouldn't hurt a fly, or would he? And thank you to anyone that's reading this and that will review. B.T.W. Sorry its so short but I forced myself to write this chapter because I noticed I hadn't added for a while so sorry if its a bit rubbish. _


	11. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I don't know, should I do a part in Dougie's point of view and should I make him fell sorry for what he did or should i make him just not feel anything about it? Can you please tell me because i'm stuck.

Thanks. x


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

**Why, hello there fine people! Long time no see, ey?**

**Well, where shall I start? Probably need to say I'm sorry. Sorry for completely abandoning this story and practically disappearing off the face of this earth  
**

**The truth is, I have COMPLETELY lost inspiration for this story, and, basically, all the Just My Luck fandom. I have the story completely set out in my head, I just can't make it come out in words. I don't even like this story anymore. I think it's childish, unrealistic and just plain bad. And I'm not going to even START on how much of a Mary-Sue Rebecca is.  
**

**A lot has changed in the past year for me. A lot of things have happened and a lot of things have changed my life forever. I think I have matured quite a bit. My opinion on a lot of things and my style of writing on certain types of things have changed majorly.  
**

**Don't worry, I will ALWAYS be a Galaxy Defender. Just, don't expect me popping up in this fandom again sometime in the near future. I might re-write this story someday, might not. Depends if I get the inspiration and the will to do it.**

**Lastly, ****I am now currently writing Harry Potter fanfiction. So, feel free to check some of them out if you want to.**  


**Adios amigos!  
**

**P.S. I'm still undecided about what to do about my other Just My luck story, Dougie The Druggie. I still have a tinchy spark of inspiration for it, more than for this story. Just not enough for me to fully commit to writing full, thought out chapters for it. I will post an authors note there when I know what I'm going to do about it.  
**

**Now, this really is goodbye. See you on the other side!  
**


End file.
